1. Origin of the Invention
The invention described herein was made in the performance of work under a NASA contract and is subject to the provisions of Public Law 96-517 (35 USC 202) in which the Contractor has elected not to retain title.
2. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for tuning infrared sensing devices and more particularly to a superlattice sensing device that is tuned during fabrication to discriminate among photons of arbitrary wavelengths in a pre-established tuning range.